


Going nowhere

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Bonding and maybe more [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Depression, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nailpolish, Suicide Attempts (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver





	Going nowhere

Justin didn't know what the fuck was going on but he wanted no part on it.

Clay was applying a clear nail polish to Tony who was talking Jeff into getting purple on his own.

"Trust me man, it is totally your colour."

"Yeah and besides," Jess called from where she was painting Alex's nails a pretty sky blue, "Hanna already called orange."

"Well, okay but can I do that thing where one nail is purple and the other is like, pink or blue or something?"

"Aww Jeff," Alex grinned up at the other male, "finally ready to tell the world you're bi?"

Jeff looked confused but chuckled along with everyone else.

"I don't even know where to begin with how weird all this shit is," Justin said to the room at large, only just being noticed as he closed the door behind him. "Like why the hell you're doing this in my room instead of Jensen's, or why Hannah sitting on my wardrobe," he shot a weary glance at the short haired girl who looked up from her nails to grin at him, her head almost bumping the ceiling as she did. "But I think the question burning in my skull is why the hell Zach is better at this than any of the girls in the room."

Everybody looked at Zach, whose nails and toenails where painted black, not a single smudge and zero nail polish on his skin.

He blushed and glared at the raised eyebrows he received, biting out a "I've got a little sister, what do you expect?".

\----------------------------

"It's just... it's different, you know."

Jessica turned from Hannah on her right to Alex on her left.

"Okay," she started, laying her arm over the back of the couch the three of them were perched on, "how so?"

"Well," Hannah spoke, moving the short crops of hair from her eyes to behind her ear, "I was always happy. I only started feeling like life was pointless after... after everything, I guess. I was sad and lonely. It was kind of a recent thing."

"But for me," Alex started, not able to look either of the girls in the eye, "I think I was always kind of... depressed. I mean, I didn't realise it but like... I've been speaking to my psychiatrist and she thinks I've been depressed for years. Apparently the recent trauma at almost losing Jeff and Hannah- it kind of pushed me over the edge, you know? That's why I'm taking anti-depressants and Hannah's not."

Jessica turned back to the TV but her hands snuck to grab Hannah's left and Alex's right. She'd said it a million times but she figured showing them, making them feel that she was here for them would be more effective. It was the best she could do right now.

\----------------------------

Clay sat on his bed reading though some comics as Justin lay before him, tapping his plain black nails against the side of his own head as he texted Sheri about a get together she was planning. 

(No alcohol, on drugs, no party. Just a group of friends who would get together to play stupid games and watch movies and hang out. Sheri was pretty amazing like that.)

He didn't know why Justin had decided to come in here instead of going to his own room but Clay found he didn't mind the other boys quiet presence. 

Having a brother was kind of cool.


End file.
